


A Midsummer Night

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fever, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies to Friends, Fussy Tsukishima is fussy, Gen, Kei's mum is a low key shipper, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentions of other Karasuno members - Freeform, Sick Character, Some Humor, Summer Vacation, Vague threats but not really, Warming up on people, hohoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: When Tsukishima lifts his head up, the person he sees is not one he would ever expect to be there.





	A Midsummer Night

Some students get part time jobs over summer, like Tanaka and Noya. ( _Yamaguchi helps out at the flower shop his mother runs._ ) Some fret over their entrance exam results, like Daichi and Asahi, for goodness knows what reason. But mostly everyone is happy summer finally came. (Save a certain setter, since there are no scheduled trainings until August.)

 

Most of them have something to do until the start of the fall season.

 

Tsukishima Kei, for example, assist his mother at the local clinic and health care centre of their neighbourhood.

_Now, people who don't attend medical school usually don't have the right to help out but Tsukishima has a bit of leeway there._

He doesn't do much except help out with a patient or two. Hand a bandage, register their arrival, ask a few questions beforehand if the rest of the centre is busy to shorten the wait, carry some papers, pay attention when his mother is cleaning up a wound...

Not that he's planning on becoming a doctor or a nurse himself, but who knows? Maybe he gets inspired one day. This stuff is actually useful to know, believe it or not, and he may have assisted with an injury or two at the volleyball club.

All in all, it's something he rather enjoys doing.

 

It started by chance last summer, when he visited him mother in the centre to bring over some dinner they made since she had the afternoon shift which had prolonged itself due to the fact that they were rather short handed at the time. Old vacations and the summer flu going on.

One thing led to another and he picked up the habit to go with his mother when she worked the night shift at the centre.

_Summers in Japan were disgustingly hot and he couldn't sleep any ways, so why not be productive?_

 

It's a quiet evening that night, with the heat _finally_ dying down, thankfully. The streets have become quiet, the kids gone home or just moved to another park. The street lamps were lit with an occasional car driving past or a pedestrian walking by who couldn't sleep.

Tsukishima was at the desk, flipping through some magazine or the other as his mother went in the back to check up on some things in the storage. Another nurse and a doctor were on stand by somewhere on the ground floor, probably seated in the common room to chat a bit.

It was about half past ten when Tsukishima hears the automatic doors slide open with a soft chime. He lifts his head, ending up surprised at the one coming in.

It was Kageyama.

As silly as it was later, the first thought Tsukishima had going through his head was _what's he doing here?_

Not in a mocking to or a scorning one – their relationship got better over time – but for the simple fact that –  _this guy – was never sick_ .

Except, here and now he was.

He came in looking rather feverish and in long sleeves, eyes glassy and trembling slight. He hadn't even registered Tsukishima as he took out his health insurance card and placed it on the counter before getting seated in one of the waiting chairs even if no one else was present, leaning on it, feeling quite miserable.

Tsukishima paged for the doctor as he placed the document in the small box for his mother to run through the system when she gets back before rounding the corner.

“Kageyama?” He calls as he crouches in front of the guy, placing a hand on his forehead.

_He was, indeed, burning up._

Kageyama took a moment to blink a few times at him before he finally recognised the one in front of him.

“Did you take your temperature?” Tsukishima asks. Kageyama just shook his head slowly.

“Okay, did you take something for the fever at least?” Tsukishima tires again and the answer is again no.

The blond frowned slight at that but had no time to ask anything else for the doctor came out and both went in the back.

“Here I am.” His mother says as she closes the door of the storage before taking her place at the counter again.

“Oh, do we have a patient?” His mother asks as she notices the insurance card.

“Yeah, he's at the check up room.” Tsukishima answers.

“Okay. What did he come in for?” The woman asks as she opens up a window for admittance.

“Fever. He didn't take anything or measured it. That's all I got.” He says as he walks over to the counter.

“Oh, my. Kageyama-kun?” His mother blinks as she checks the card for the info.

“...yeah.”

“That's certainly rare...” She mutters as she continues typing.

_It sure is._

 

“I'll go see what they're up to.” His mother says as she gets up from the computer.

She also disappears in the back, leaving her son to his thoughts.

At first, he takes a glance around, half expecting  _a certain ace from a different school_ to be around but quickly dismisses the thought – Kageyama  _wouldn't even be_ here in the first place if he was in Miyagi. He can't quite put his finger on it, as to why this scene strikes at him so, until a mother walks in with a little girl.

He tells the woman the doctor will be there shortly as he has someone in already and the woman smiles at him before sitting down.

 

_Oh._

_So that's it_ , he thinks as the woman turns to her daughter to lift her up in her lap. For some reason, it makes him mad.

 

A few minutes later, Kageyama walks out, still looking like hell ran over him twice and in reverse.

 

“Take this every eight hours”, he hears his mother instruct as she comes out with him, “and this to lower your fever. Warm showers will also help but don't take the water too hot and certainly not cold, okay?”

Kageyama nods and Tsukishima can't get over himself and the fact that he's witnessing one of the most headstrong people he knows nod and listen so obediently all the while looking so helpless and that last part has Tsukishima floored like nothing else.

“Sleep it off if you can and do call should the fever not lessen up.” He hears his mother say before turning to her son with that specific look and small smile that clearly stated to – _walk the boy home_ – before turning her attention to the mother and daughter.

He doesn't say a word, merely starts walking with Kageyama as he gets his insurance card back.

The moment he's out the doors, his face falls into a dark expression as they walk in silence through the empty streets.

_Why the fuck did he walk to the health centre alone with a fever like that? What kind of stupid ass parent does he have at home? He should be sued and Kageyama taken away for child neglect. Sakusa would certainly see to it-_ and he can't believe he just thought that.

“... _sorry._ ” He hears Kageyama mutter after some ten minutes as they reach the park and it shakes him out of his murderous thoughts.

“ _The fuck are you sorry for?!_ ” Tsukishima snaps, quite unintentionally, startling himself and making Kageyama stop.

“No, wait, you should be sorry.” The middle blocker then says, clearly pissed at him. “Why didn't you call someone to go with you if your dad's away?”

“...it's just a fever.”

“What was your temperature?”

“38,6 degrees.”

“ _The hell, Kageyama?_ ”

“ _I've been through worse._ ”

Wors-

“ _Do I have to call Sakusa?_ ”

 

_The silence greeting him next speaks more volumes that he ever had imagined silence could._

 

They continue walking through the park, this time Kageyama smiling slightly with Tsukishima again thrown the loop because  _he_ just  _threatened Kageyama_ with  _Sakusa_ .  _Quite successfully at that._ Although he wouldn't do that just off the whim. Knowing that guy, Kageyama's dad _would_ come back home to an empty house and a court notice.

“If you're taking that, take one now.” Tsukishima says as he glances as the clock in the park, changing the subject oh so subtly. “You'll be taking the next at seven in the morning and the one after that at three.”

An easy to follow schedule, that's for sure.

“Got any water with you?” Kageyama asks as he opens the paper bag with meds.

_God, it's so weird to have this guy agree so easily._

_Even if that was more or less something that often happened lately._

“Wait here.” Tsukishima says as he spots the vending machine near the gazebo they were close to pass by.

“How are you with plain yoghurt's or probiotics?” He then asks as Kageyama takes one antibiotic from the blister.

“Fine. Why?”

“Take some while you're on those. Should make it easier to handle them.”

Another silence stretches as Kageyama tilts his head at him.

“What?” Tsukishima frowns.

“It's so weird when you fret over me.” Kageyama says before dismissing it and taking another sip of the water.

...

_Welcome to the club._

 

They reach Kageyama's home some fifteen minutes later.

 

“Seriously, call next time in cases like this.” He hears Tsukishima mutter as he takes out his house keys to unlock the door.

“...okay.” Kageyama says, completely unaware of the happy grin he had on his face.

 

_The grin that would later haunt Tsukishima for the rest of the night._

 

_For the love of volleyball, why was he such a handful?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings, y'all.


End file.
